


Home Sweet Home

by devil_die



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: 80’s crüe, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, theyre just goofy fluffy boys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Tommy and Nikki have a free day from working on their album and touring so they decide to spend it by cuddled up together watching movies and ice cream.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is pure fluff. n also pure goofy. i wanted to try my hand at this ship n also wanted to write something fluffy so here we are.

Nikki flopped down on the bed beside Tommy who shot him a glare. But the male only chuckled softly and leaned over to kiss Tommy's cheek. "You know you love me." He spoke as he moved closers to the other's side.   
"Yeah, yeah, I love that ice cream more."  
Tommy spoke with a grin as he stole one of the spoons out of Nikki's hand and tugged the ice cream tub into his own lap. Tommy popped the lid off so he could dig the spoon into it. Although as he was lifting it up to eat, Nikki leaned over and took the spoon into his mouth to eat the ice cream off it. The male smirked s little more as he pulled his mouth off the spoon.   
"Mmm you're right. It's really good." He teased as he licked at his lips before digging his spoon into it and holding it out to Tommy so he could finally have a bite. Although right as Tommy went to eat it, Nikki tugged it back and ate it himself with a smirk on his lips. The smirk carried to his eyes showing off the devil's smile everyone said he had in his eyes.   
Tommy had a pretend to be very upset as he let out a loud upset gasp and then pouted like a child as he took the ice cream and turned away from Nikki until he got a large spoonful of the cold ice cream and put it into his mouth. Which the spoonful was almost too full for him. He turned to look at Nikki as he moved the ice cream back to where both could eat it as he attempted to eat part of all the stuff in his mouth.  
Nikki busted out laughing as he watched the male with the ice cream almost spilling out of his mouth. He cuddled closer to Tommy's side before sinking into the bed s little more and starting the movie back so they could keep watching it. He looked up to his lover at the feeling of an arm wrapping around his side before he let his head fall into the other's shoulder. Nikki ate another bit of the ice cream as Tommy finished up the one he had. "You're like fucking batshit insane Tommy." Nikki laughed as he watched him.   
Tommy grinned widely before kissing the top of his head before he spoke up. "But you love me."  
"I do. I love you, Tommy."  
"And I love you, Nikki."


End file.
